Late Night Flying
by logic-is-for-losers
Summary: Rose has finally admitted to herself that she likes Scorpius. He has just admitted to dating Rose's best friend. RxS fluffiness


**Disclaimer: the only thing I own is Anne. Sort of. It's just a name anyways. Oh, and the plot. The plot's mine. The rest is JKR's.**

I hate him. I really do. Here I am, just realizing how nice, funny, and charming he is, and what does he do?

HE DATES MY BEST FRIEND!

And I thought she like Albus, anyway. What is up with that? It's not like I could be mad at her or anything, so I just smiled (I'm sure it looked fake) and said how happy I was for her. She smiled breezily and said, "Thanks, he's really sweet. I didn't even realize I liked him until he asked me out, and then it was like, wow!"

_That _was really weird. Anne never acts like that. She's a sensible Ravenclaw, and no-nonsense. Not girly. I guess being in love makes you act strange.

But come on, why'd she have to fall for Scorpius freaking Malfoy? Especially when…I might just…like him? Only a teeny crush, I swear, nothing huge, but still, now that hope is gone forever.

Damn it.

Of course, I've been avoiding him ever since he started dating Anne. Come to think about it, I've been avoiding Anne, too, but that's beside the point. She's probably too wrapped up in "Scorpius World" to notice.

God, I need a boyfriend.

And _that's _why I'm here, trudging in the muck, to the Quidditch fields. At two o'clock in the morning. In my pajamas.

It probably sounds crazy, but going to the Quidditch pitch at night really helps me think. I can be alone. No one knows about my late night wanderings, and I plan to keep it that way.

Getting on my _Nimbus 4000_, I shot off into the darkness. I was completely blind out there, but that didn't matter, it wasn't like there was anyone out here except me.

At least, that was what I thought, until I ran into someone.

"What the hell!?" The person yelled. I could tell it was a boy, from the octave of his voice, but I also could tell exactly who that voice belonged to.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Oh, world, why do you do this to me? Of every one to run into, why'd you have to choose HIM!? Oh, and did I forget to mention, that because we both have amazing brooms, the force of our collision sent us spinning wildly out of control? It was a good thing we weren't too high up in the air, because otherwise the fall that we both took would have been _bad_.

"Go away, Malfoy," I said brusquely. We had finally started calling each other by out first names (I know I know, holding a grudge for five years is excessive, but what can I say?), but as soon as he started dating Anne, that privilege was gone. Besides, he probably wouldn't even notice, Anne being his whole world.

"Back to last names I see," he commented, and I could here the smirk in his voice. Damn it. Why does he have to be so observational?

"Yes, we are."

"Why?" I looked him in the eyes for the first time. They were a silvery-blue. Blue from his mother, and Silver from his father. Right now, those eyes were looking at me with intense concentration. There was a little frown on his mouth. I had the sudden urge to kiss it away. To avoid doing this, I looked strait ahead, so my gaze was on his chest.

His _bare_ chest.

He slept shirtless!? Now, on top of wanting to kiss him, I wanted to run my hands up and

down that gorgeous, muscled, but not overly ripped, chest…

Bad Rose! He's dating you're best friend! And you don't LIKE HIM! That much.

"Um, Rose? You gonna answer my question?" He asked hesitantly. I pulled myself out of my thoughts, thoughts I _shouldn't be thinking_, and replied.

"Yes, I will answer you, Malfoy. I am calling you by your last name, because I no longer want to call you by your first name. That is all. Goodbye." I turned crisply on my heel, and started to walk away. I knew if I stayed with him too long, I would give into my temptation, and just _kiss him_, and that would be bad. You know why?

BECAUSE MY BEST FRIEND IS DATING HIM!

Whoa. Cool it Rose, cool it. Why are you so hormonal today?

"Rose, wait. Rose. ROSE!" Scorpius ran up to me, and pulled on my bare arm. I quickly pulled away, but not before tingles ran up my arm, and through my body. I had to fight the urge to shiver.

Maybe it was a bit more than a crush.

Sighing, I swung around slowly, and looked up at him. Being barely five feet tall, compared to his six foot, two inches, I was craning my head considerably.

"What?" I tried to put as much anger into the word as possible. It wasn't too hard to do.

"Christ Rose, what is up with you today? I thought we were friends." Now he was looking angry. I must say, I was offended. What right did he have to be angry? He wasn't the one dealing with unrequited love.

"We were." I snapped. But I wanted it to be more. Scorpius's eyes narrowed.

"Well what happened? I really like talking with you. And today, you just totally blew me off. Why?" He challenged.

"I can't tell you!" I shouted.

"Why not?" He shouted back. That was a shock. Scorpius rarely gets mad at me. In fact, I think this was the first time.

Weird.

For whatever reason, as soon as he shouted at me, It took the fight right out of me. It was like that had been my one hope. That maybe the reason he never fought back was because he liked me. But now that was out, so I had to come to reality. Scorpius thought of me as no more than a friend, maybe not even that.

And I was in love with him.

So, I lied. It wasn't a teensy crush. Not in the least. I, Rose Weasley, was in love with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

And there was not a damn thing I could do about it.

"I just…can't," I sighed dejectedly. "I'm going to go inside now. Sorry I disturbed you." I tried to turn around, but what do you know, Scorpius pulled on my arm again.

"Rose," he pleaded. "Just tell me."

I was silent for a moment, debating my options. Either I could give a lame excuse, and walk back to the common room, where he would follow me back, and keep badgering me, or I could spill everything I was thinking, and just get it over with. He was going to find out sometime soon, anyway. Better find out from me.

"I'm avoiding you…because I like you. Well actually, it's more like I'm in love with you. Except, I only figured it out yesterday. Or I guess two days ago. I was going to tell you yesterday, but then you announced that you were dating Anne. So then I couldn't tell you. And I had to act happy for Anne. I couldn't act happy for you too. That would have killed me. So I avoided you. Which I have to say worked pretty well, except that I couldn't stop thinking about you,-"

"Rose. Stop." He interrupted. But I was on a roll now. No way was I gonna stop.

"-and now you probably think I'm this huge loser, who is desperate and stalker-ish for also being out here, bur I swear, I only go here to think. I won't bother you again, I promise, and you can forget this conversation ever happened. I just thought you should here it from me, because someone else would have figured it out eventually and told the whole school, and-"

"ROSE!" He yelled it. It was enough to startle me out of my speech, and get me to look up at him, instead of staring at my soaked slippers. Those beautiful blue-gray eyes were looking at me again. It took all my will power not to start making-out with him passionately. Where had my will power gone? Yoo-hoo! Will power! COME BACK NOW!

"Yes?" I said quietly.

"You have no _idea, _what I think." And then he leaned down, and kissed me.

Wow.

I think it was supposed to be just to prove that he liked me, and that was it, but I couldn't help it. When he started to pull away, I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep him close, and pressed my lips against his again. He groaned slightly, and I felt his hands grasp my waist tightly, pulling us even closer together. He lifted me up, and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, so he was holding me. His hands started moving up and down my sides, while his tongue licked around my lips. I opened my mouth slightly, and he moved in, tasting me, while I tasted him. I felt him shiver agreeably. My hands dug into his hair as he removed his mouth from mine, and I huffed in protest, which turned into a moan of happiness, as his kisses slowly made their way down my neck, and onto my collarbone. His hands moved to my mass of frizz, burying themselves there. His mouth was then on mine again.

Reluctantly he broke the kiss and gazed at me, like I was the most beautiful thing in the world. And I felt like it too, until something came crashing down on me.

Anne.

How could I have betrayed her like that? She was my best friend, and even though I was totally in love with Scorpius, I shouldn't have betrayed my friend like that. If she found out, she would hate me forever.

And she should.

Scorpius noticed my panic mixed with guilty expression, and frowned that little frown. Stupid frown! It really turned me on.

"What?" He whispered.

"Anne," I whispered back. His reaction to that name, his _girlfriend's_ name, was not what I expected. Instead of freaking out, he laughed. I kid you not. He freakin' _laughed._

"What?" I whispered again. I don't know why I was still whispering. Whatever. Not the time to ponder that.

"Anne and I were never dating," he explained, still breathless with laughter. "Rose, we decided to pretend to date to see if we could get the people we like to be jealous. It worked very well."

"Wait, so you liked me in the beginning? Why didn't you say anything?" I knew my tone was accusatory.

"Rose," his voice was much more serious now. "I've been in love with you since second year. You didn't notice me. It took you until the day before me and Raine announced are fake relationship to figure out that you were in love with me. Would you really have said yes before?"

"Yes," I replied quickly. He gave me an unbelieving look. "Well…probably not," I admitted.

"I knew that. I hoped that this scheme would get you to figure out how much you like me. And it did!" He looked so joyful, like he was flying on air. I had to admit, that same feeling was going through me.

"Scorpius?" I murmured. He smiled slightly when I said his name. I leaned in close to his mouth. "I love you." I whispered against his lips. I felt his smile grow wider.

"I love you too." And he was pressing his lips against mine again. This kiss started out passionate, and I was soon lost in my world of happiness. So this was what it felt like to be in "Scorpius World" I thought giddily. It took me a while to notice that we were moving. I was…distracted, to say the least, with the kiss so it took me a while. Like he did in our first kiss, I trailed kisses down his neck, and heard him groan in pleasure. I slowly moved down his chest, kissing with agonizing slowness. My hands moved over his chest, just like I had wanted to do. It felt _wonderful. _I heard him gasp, as I let my hands wander, and I smiled against his chest. He pulled my face up to his, and kissed me with such ferocity, that I gasped against his lips.

We were soon in the Gryffindor common room, and I felt him lay me down on one of the couches. I couldn't believe it was happening. I was making out with Scorpius Malfoy. It wasn't in a dream, it was real, and he wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss him. I simply couldn't believe it.

"Rose?" He questioned.

"Yes?" I replied, a little breathlessly.

"I really wish you found out that you were in love with me sooner." He spoke right into my ear. I sighed happily. Curling up against him, with my head tucked against his chest, and his head resting on mine, we slowly drifted off to sleep.

Where I dreamt of Scorpius World.

**A/N: ...So? Love it or hate it, reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
